


kissing the wind

by deereyes



Series: smile like you do [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: hyunjin's having a bad day, jisung makes it more melancholy





	kissing the wind

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo!  
> this is a quick filler of hyunjin hearing about felix for the first time, and a look into the darker side of this fic  
> i hope you still enjoy, and my twitter is @hanbinlix if you wanna drop something in my cc!

hyunjin shifted his gaze from his phone to the door. jisung’s been gone for a while.

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

his fingers pitter pattered on the surface of his thighs, clothed in gray sweatpants. hyunjin let his eyes move around the room; the cabinets and drawers were closed. 

he squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again. he repeated the motion one time, two times, three times, four times, five.

where was jisung? he’s been gone for a while.

hyunjin took a deep breath, looking back at the window. snow was beginning to fall from the blanket clouds. he looked down at his phone. four notifications. he waited.

his phone buzzed again.

hyunjin’s breath caught in his throat, eyes immediately zoning in on jisung’s contact name.

_[4:07 pm] baby sungie <33: hey! on my way back from 3rd_   
_[4:07 pm] baby sungie <33: you won’t believe who i met_

hyunjin furrowed his brows, didn’t they already know practically everyone on campus? maybe it was a new student. he tapped his fingers against his legs, one time, two times, three times, four times, five.

he sighed, pushing himself off of the bed and picking up their small bluetooth speaker. picking up his phone, he tapped and tapped on the screen until he connected his phone to the device and hit shuffle on his playlist.

_there are spirits_   
_coming to find me_   
_and they won’t stop_   
_until it’s done_

hyunjin let the music swirl around him, the dreamy guitar and vocals soothing his electric mind. he closed his eyes, letting his back fall onto the mattress. he was suddenly reminded of the time he and jisung sat on the roof and passed lit cigarettes back and forth as they watched a demonstration in front of the security building. his fingers twitched from where they lay on his stomach.

_tap tap tap tap tap_

“well, “ hyunjin murmured to himself, “might as well rest until jisung gets back.”

he relaxed his body and-

“hyunjin hyung!”

the vines crawling up hyunjin’s chest vanished. he let a smile spread onto his face. there he was. hyunjin sat up, wiping his eyes and peering at the younger male.

jisung’s blonde hair was pushed back, gray hoodie in the same condition, backpack strap slung around one shoulder. his eyes were clear. 

hyunjin internally let out a sigh of relief. “what’s up?”

“not much, just had some fun at the cafe today.” jisung kicked off his boots, bouncing over to the cabinet above his bed, searching through it, and huffing.

hyunjin sighed. “you’re out?” 

jisung frowned, nodding. he froclicked to hyunjin’s bed and plopping next to him. he turned to hyunjin with a grin. “i met someone.” his voice dropped to a whisper.

hyunjin’s heart dropped. _oh._ “w-who was it?”

jisung kicked his legs in excitement. “you know how chan and minho always talk about their foriegn roommate?”

hyunjin nodded.

“well, he started working at 3rd!” hyunjin motioned for him to get on with the story.

“his name’s felix, he’s australian, he’s just a little taller than me, he has blonde hair, and freckles! freckles, hyunjin!”

hyunjin started to tune out jisung’s gushing. he couldn’t help but to feel a little jealous. he’s loved jisung ever since they met, but apparently a whole year of cuddles and dates weren’t enough. maybe hyunjin just wasn’t enough.

_tap tap tap tap tap_

jisung noticed hyunjin’s fingers quickly pressing an erratic rhythm against the bed. he maneuvered himself to sit facing hyunjin and gently grasped the older’s hands, like felix did to him earlier. “what’s wrong?”

hyunjin jumped at the sudden contact. “i- uh…”

jisung leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hyunjin’s. “you’re not gonna lose me.”

hyunjin’s body sagged as the warm words rushed over his nervous system. jisung let go of his hands, opening his arms, and letting hyunjin rest his head against his shoulder. jisung wrapped his arms around him, twisting a lock of the hair at hyunjin’s neck between his fingers.

“bad day?”

hyunjin nodded into his shoulder, face heating up. “i’m sorry.”

jisung ran fingers through his hair. “it’s okay, baby. i’ll always be here.”

hyunjin pulled back, a small smile on his face. “i know.” he laid back down, eyes not leaving jisung.

jisung looked around the room, making sure everything was in hyunjin’s order. “what’s wrong?”

hyunjin felt a cold, stabbing feeling in his heart. “i’m… not sure.”

“is it about felix?”

hyunjin’s heart stopped. he remained silent. 

jisung _tsk’d_ , laying down next to hyunjin. “hyunjin,” he held the other’s hand in his own. “i like him, but i only just met him. he won’t replace you.”

hyunjin nodded, but his mind was only filled with the possibilities of a guy with blonde hair and freckles. someone attractive. 

jisung frowned, “jinnie, you can meet him too, if you want?”

hyunjin glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “do you think he’d like me?”

jisung smiled. “he’ll love you. i promise.” he looked away, then back at hyunjin with a hard look in his eyes. “if he doesn’t, then he’s stupid.”

hyunjin giggled. “of course, of course.”

“now,” jisung murmured, climbing over hyunjin to rest his head on his chest like earlier. “can we nap?”

hyunjin wrapped his arms around jisung, holding him tight.

he didn’t want to let go.

jisung jolted, like he does when he gets a good idea. “how about this weekend? felix said he’s free.”

hyunjin bit the inside of his cheek. might as well meet the newcomer. “sure, i guess.”

jisung grinned up at him, smile reaching his eyes. “thank you! i’m sure you’ll be best of friends by the end of the day. trust me, he’s great.”

hyunjin’s smile faltered. “yeah. i’m sure he is.”


End file.
